Electronic devices fabricated from semiconducting silicon carbide (SiC) have many applications in high-temperature power electronics. When fabricating devices it is frequently necessary to introduce electrically active impurities, i.e. dopants, into semiconductor materials to alter their electrical characteristics. These dopants can be introduced by known methods of ion-implantation. For a general reference see for example S. M. Sze, "Semiconductor Devices Physics and Technology," p. 420 (Wiley & Sons, New York, 1985). However, in order to activate the dopants and heal the damage to semiconductor crystals caused by the implantation process, it is necessary to anneal the semiconductor at very high temperatures. For SiC, this temperature is in the range of 1400.degree. C. to 1600.degree. C. See H. G. Bohn, J. M. Williams, C. J. McHargue, and G. M. Begun, "Recrystallization of ion-implanted a-SiC," J. Mater. Res. 2 (1), p.107 (1987). One problem associated with annealing SiC in this temperature range is that thermal pitting or etching of the SiC can occur in an improperly maintained annealing environment. See M. Ghezzo et al. "Nitrogen-Implanted SiC Diodes Using High-Temperature Implantation," IEEE Electron Device Letters 13 (12), p. 639 (1992). This problem has been in part responsible for limiting the ability to effectively make p-type (aluminum doped) SiC by ion implantation methods. Based on thermodynamic modeling of the high-temperature SiC environment, two causes for this problem have been determined. First, SiC decomposes to a mixture of solid carbon and gaseous species of Si, Si2C, SiC and SiC2. Second, any trace amount of oxygen or water vapor in the environment will react to form gaseous SiO and CO. Attempts have been made to solve the problem by creating a thermodynamically stable environment for the SiC during the annealing process. With limited success, SiC wafers have been annealed in crucibles fabricated from SiC or by placing the wafers face-to-face with a sacrificial piece of SiC to impede the degradation of the material. See M. Ghezzo et al. "Nitrogen-Implanted SiC Diodes Using High-Temperature Implantation," IEEE Electron Device Letters 13 (12), p. 639 (1992) and J. R. Flemish et al. "Implantation and Activation of Aluminum in 6 H-SiC," J. Electrochem. Soc. 142(9), L144 (1995). Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a method of annealing SiC devices without degrading the device. The present invention addresses this need.